Kumathel-azl (La canción de la memoria)
by SrtaWalker
Summary: Hay una canción que Mahal le enseñó a Durin. Una canción que es venerada por los enanos.


Escuché la canción Once Upon a December de la película Anastasia (recomiendo que se escuche antes de leer este fic para que se tenga en mente el tono y la melodía de la que hablo, no la letra, la letra sería otra. watch?v=RpEoMe4a0IE&noredirect=1) y no pude dejar de pensar en Thorin cantándola en Erebor. Así que así esta. (La canción

Me he inventado todo lo relacionado con la canción, aún así espero que los lectores más exigentes de Tolkien no se enfaden mucho. Al fin y al cabo es algo que podía pasar. No olvidemos que hay cierta magia misteriosa en los enanos para que estos sean capaces de crear sus puertas mágicas… ¿Y qué magia es más poderosa que la del amor? (Por Aüle, que cursi me ha quedado eso)

Kili no paraba de llorar. Fili no sabía que hacer para calmar a su hermanito. Su madre le había dicho que era normal, que ha veces los bebés lloraban sin motivos, pero aún así Fili no estaba tranquilo. ¿Algo debía de querer su hermano para llorar? En sus cuatro años de vide Kili no había llorado sin razón, por lo que Fili no sabía que hacer. Su madre había intentado mecerle en sus brazos, pero eso no había calmado a su hijo, por lo que decidió dejarle en el suelo, donde los cojines, junto con Fili. Tenía mucho que hacer, pues desde que había muerto su marido la comida no llegaba igual a la casa de la que en su día fue una princesa de Erebor.

Cuando Fili ya no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizar a su hermano entró su tío por la puerta. Al pequeño enano no le hizo falta mucho para darse cuenta de que su tío estaba cansado. Su amad decía que su tío trabajaba demasiado, que no tenía ni un respiro, pero no era verdad, pues siempre encontraba tiempo para jugar un poco con él y su hermano.

'¿Qué sucede?' Dijo Thorin dejando la bolsa en la puerta y quitándose la capucha llena de agua.

'No lo sé. Kili lleva llorando un buen rato. No sé que hacer.' Contestó su hermana moviendo las cajas que tenía que poner en la tienda a la parte de atrás de la casa.

Thorin frunció el ceño y se dirigió a donde estaban sus sobrinos.

'¿Ha sucedido algo?' Le preguntó a Fili.

'No, tío. No sé porque empezó a llorar. Le dejé solo un momento y al volver estaba llorando. No sé que hacer.'

Thorin acarició la cabeza del pequeño rubio y cogió a Kili en sus brazos mientras se sentaba en la butaca al lado del fuego. Fili se fue con él y se sentó entre sus piernas en el suelo, esperando ver qué iba a hacer su tío para tranquilizar a su hermano. Thorin colocó a Kili en sus piernas y empezó a entonar una melodía lenta. Era una canción que Fili reconoció, pues se la había oído cantar a su tío cuando no quería dormir. Era una canción lenta y melodiosa, llena de sentimiento que trasladaba al pequeño enano a una tierra lejana y preciosa.

En cuanto Thorin empezó a cantar Kili se cayó y miró a su tío, sin poder apartar la mirada. La voz del príncipe exiliado era profunda y melodiosa, era una de esas voces que querías oír todos los días de tu vida. En su voz había cierta nostalgia que hacía que la canción tuviese un toque trágico preciosos. Ambos pequeños se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la voz de su tío fundirse con el sonido de la madera al arder, sin ser conscientes ningunos de ellos de la triste sonrisa de la enana que escuchaba en la habitación de al lado.

'¿Qué es a lo que vamos exactamente?' Preguntó Kili a Balin mientras recorrían los grandes pasillos de Erebor.

'Se llama Kumathel-azl. Es una especie de ritual donde el Rey del linaje de Durin hace uso del don que Mahal le dio para recordar a su pueblo de donde vienen. Lo entenderéis cuando lo veáis.' Dijo el enano de larga barba blanca. Fili y Kili se miraron sin entender muy bien de qué les hablaba Balin. Su tío les había criado en la mayoría de las tradiciones de su pueblo, pero nunca habían oído hablar de algo así.

'No me extraña que no lo conozcáis.' Continuó Balin mirando a los príncipes de Erebor. 'Es en ritual muy antiguo que muy pocos enanos fuera de Erebor conocen. La última vez que se llevó a cabo fue cuando vuestro bisabuelo reinaba, por aquel entonces yo no llegaría al centenar y Thorin era un joven príncipe demasiado pequeño como para empuñar un martillo.'

'¿Por qué se dejó de hacer?' Preguntó Fili.

Balin miró a lo lejos, viendo una época ya pasada. 'Otras cosas ocuparon la mente del Rey. Lo años se sucedieron y poco a poco pasó al olvido.'

'Hasta ahora.' Dijo Kili.

Balin le miró volviendo a la realidad. 'Hasta ahora.' Dijo con una sonrisa. Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y continuó dirigiéndose hacia la sala de las Fuentes de Plata.

Thorin estaba sentado en las escaleras de la gran fuente de plata. La Sala de las Fuentes de Plata era una de las últimas que se habían reconstruido en Erebor, pues casi había quedado intacta. Era una no muy grande si se la comparaba con otra de las importantes sales de la Montaña, pero aún así era una muy importante. Estaba situada en la parte baja de la Montaña y era donde los enanos solían ir a rezar o a meditar. Al fondo de la sala se encontraba la gran fuente de plata, de donde corría el agua que nacía en la montaña y que corría hasta llegar a la Ciudad del Lago. La corriente de la fuente caía por la hermosa fuente y daba a varios canales que rodeaban la sala haciendo que el agua pasase por pequeñas fuentes de plata hasta desaparecer por dos agujeros en la tierra. Era una sala decorada con mármol blanco donde el brillo de la plata bajo las antorchas iluminaba la habitación dándole un aire místico y de meditación.

El Rey bajo la Montaña se encontraba sentado sobre un cojín, sobre los escalones de mármol, entonando su arpa. No oyó entrar al hobbit ni se percató de su presencia hasta que este le tocó el hombro.

'¿Estás bien?' Preguntó Bilbo mirando al rey. Este iba vestido con una sencilla túnica azul acompañada de un chaleco con un cinturón de plata. Su pelo estaba decorado con unas cuantas cuentas de plata y sus mangas estaban remangadas, dejando ver sus poderosos brazos y el brazalete de plata que decoraba su muñeca izquierda. Para ser un rey enano iba vestido muy sencillo, pero a Bilbo le parecía que nunca le había visto tan hermoso.

'Sí. Estaba perdido en mis recuerdos.' Dijo Thorin mirando al mediano.

Bilbo no sabía que decirle, a menudo Thorin se quedaba mirando a la nada, viendo cosas que solo estaban en su memoria y luego siempre tenía esa sonrisa triste cuando Bilbo le preguntaba sobre sus recuerdos. Al hobbit no le gustaba.

'¿Necesitas algo?' Preguntó Bilbo, pues quería sentirse útil y ayudar al rey.

'No.' Thorin miró a Bilbo con esa mirada intensa que ponía a asuntos que no sabía cómo resolver pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. '¿Te han explicado lo que va a pasar?'

'Balin me ha contado un poco. Ha mencionado algo de una canción y de un ritual. La verdad no he entendido mucho de que va, pero lo que sí he entendido es que es algo sagrado e importante para tu pueblo. Y que es algo solo para tu pueblo.' Eso último lo dijo apartando la mirada. Balin no le había prohibido asistir, pero sí había dejado claro que ese ritual, como algunos otros, como casi todos para ser exactos, eran solo para enanos, ninguna otra raza tenía permitido asistir.

'Es cierto. El Kumathel-azl es algo sagrado para los enanos. Todo se remonta a cuando Mahal creó a los Siete Padres de los Enanos. Durin el Inmortal fue el primero de su creación y, a diferencia del resto, lo creo solo, sin compañera con la que dormir durante los largos años que sucedieron después de la creación. Por ello, Mahal le concedió un don, el don de usar la música para enseñarle lo que es el amor, pues no estaba en su naturaleza dicho sentimiento. No fue hasta que llegó a Khazam-dûm donde el don que el Creador le había dado se hizo visible. Fue allí donde vio a la que sería su esposa y en la profundidad de la montaña cantó la canción que según se cuenta, el mismo Mahal le había enseñado. Era una canción donde Mahal había encerrado el amor que sentía por Yavanna a fin de que su hijo entendiese dicho sentimiento. Desde entonces esa canción solo puede ser cantada por el Rey, el heredero de Durin, en el día que lleva su nombre, para que el Kumathel-azl se realice y el don de Mahal viva entre su creación. '

Bilbo se había sentado al lado de Thorin a escuchar la historia. Le encantaban las historias y le apasionaba saber más de los enanos, pues eran un pueblo que no tendía a revelar sus secretos. Todo esto se hacía más especial si era el rey, con su profunda y hermosa voz, quien contaba la historia.

'Esa es la canción que vas a cantar tu. Delante de todo tu pueblo. Recordando ese día.' Thorin asintió ante las palabras de Bilbo. 'Ahora comprendo porqué no puedo estar presente.' Dijo apenado, pues deseaba sobre cualquier cosa escuchar la canción que el Valar le había enseñado a Durin y que había pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar al enano que tenía delante de él.

'Es cierto que ningún no-enano puede estar presente, pues es algo sagrado, sin embargo tu estarás.'

Bilbo miró a Thorin sin creer lo que le acababa de decir.

'Pero Thorin, yo… Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero molestar. Puede que alguien lo vea como una ofensa, yo no quiero…'

Thorin le paró cogiéndole de las manos. 'No lo comprendes. Es cierto que mi pueblo estará presente, pero ante todo nadie debe olvidar el origen de la canción. Durin se la cantó a la que sería su compañera, como hicieron sus descendientes después de él. Ahora me toca a mí cantársela al que será el mio.'

Bilbo no supo que decir, dudaba que su pequeño corazón de hobbit fuese capaz de contener tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, por lo que se limitó a sonreír con una tímida sonrisa esperando que en ella, y en sus ojos, Thorin leyese lo mucho que le amaba.

La sala estaba llena de enanos que se habían reunido en torno a la gran fuente, dejando un amplio espacio entre el Rey y ellos. Los enanos estaban sentados por toda la sala, entre las comunas, en los niveles superiores donde había pasillos, algunos de pie para poder mirar a su rey. Bilbo estaba al lado de Dís y de los dos príncipes, sentados en la primera fila sobre unos cómodos cojines. La compañía estaba a su alrededor, todos mirando expectantes a su rey, pues muy pocos de los presentes en la sala sabían con certeza lo que iba a ocurrir.

El único sonido que se oían era el del agua correr y justo cuando el sol del día de día de Durin aparecía en el cielo, a fuera de la Montaña, el Rey bajo ella empezó a entonar una canción mientras tocaba el arpa de una forma tan fina que casi parecían las gotas cayendo después de una lluvia de primavera.

Fili y Kili se miraron, pues conocían la canción que su tío estaba entonando. Era un canción que les había cantado numerosas veces, siempre que no habían podido dormir o que no se encontraban bien. Se conocían cada nota, cada palabra, aún así nunca la habían oído como aquella vez.

Al cabo de unos segundos Thorin empezó a cantar una melodía suave y melancólica. Bilbo no entendía la letra, pues esta estaba en khuzdûl, pero podía imaginar su contenido, aún así al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba entender el lenguaje de los enanos para comprender el significado de la canción y también comprendió porqué los enanos lo consideraban algo sagrado.

Thorin cantó la primera estrofa de la canción con los ojos cerrados, se dejó llevar por la letra y el momento y notó como su mente se alejaba de su cuerpo mientras él continuaba cantando.

Fili y Kili miraron a su tío mientras cantaba el principio de la canción, pero nada les podía haber preparado para lo que sucedió a continuación. Nada más llegar a la parte donde su tío murmuraba la melodía, y en este caso la tocaba con el arpa, unas voces sonaron por la sala, voces que no provenían de ningún enano, voces que venían de otra época, de otro tiempo, y ante los ojos de todos pequeñas gotas se elevaron de los flujos de las fuentes de plata hasta formas dos formas en medio de la sala, suspendidas en el aire.

Thorin cantó y tocó el arpa, mientras las fijuras de Mahal y Yavanna aparecían ante los ojos de su pueblo en la forma que el creador había decidido mostrar a su hijo la primera vez que le vio. Ambas figuras bailaban cambiando de forma y jugando la una con la otra hasta acabar unidos. A veces Mahal tomaba la forma de una Montaña, a veces Yavanna se transformaba en un árbol. Ambas figuras se perseguían y complementaban hasta acabar en los brazos de la otra.

Cuando esto sucedió la canción llegó a su fin, las voces se apagaron y solo se oyó la voz de rey acabando la canción acompañado de la fina arpa de plata, mientras que el agua que había formado las figuras volvían al cauce de las fuentes convertidas en pequeñas gotas.

Thorin abrió los ojos y miró a Bilbo. Nunca sabría que había visto, pues el Rey jamás veía las imágenes que tomaban forma gracias a su voz, pero tenía la certeza de que fuese lo que fuese, nada era más hermoso que los ojos del hobbit mirándole en aquel momento.

Mahal, desde sus estancias en Valinor sonrió. Había enseñado bien a sus hijos.


End file.
